


Dire Consequences

by Lucyverse



Category: The Wind in the Willows (2006), The Wind in the Willows - Kenneth Grahame
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/pseuds/Lucyverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratty takes Mole into hand for dragging them out into the Wild Wood. </p><p>Based off the 2006 live action adaption starring Mark Gatiss and Lee Ingleby, because they were so totally a couple in that version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dire Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> So, Rat and Mole are technically humans in this version of the story, which is part of the reason why I began shipping them in the first place. I strongly suggest watching the 2006 live adaption, it's so adorable. 
> 
> p.s. I decided to give Mole a little tail because I thought it would be cute, though it's never specifically obvious if they have tails in the live action. Also, Mole's accent is a lot different in this version, I think it's cockney or something.

'Moley? Could you come over here a moment?'

Ratty was angry. Mole could tell just by the way he spoke; it wouldn't have been obvious to someone like Badger, who was already half-deaf and never too observant of other people's emotions anyway. But in the short time they had known each other, Mole was positively vigilant to whatever his closest friend was feeling and right now he wanted to dig a hole deep enough for him to hide in to avoid any sort of chastisement from the man he looked up to so dearly. 

'Yes Ratty?' was his nervous reply as he drew nearer to the armchair where Rat was curled up with a glass of wine, 'is something wrong?'

Rat smiled at him, setting the drink down, obviously masking the anger bubbling beneath; he was such a composed creature but Mole had gone and completely shattered those layers of patience by being his usual useless self, 'nothing's wrong, Moley. Though...I hope you realise how extremely foolish it was of you to wander off into the Wild Wood like that. Gave me an awful scare.'

'I-I'm sorry,' Mole's voice was as small as his stature as he played with his long, sharp fingers clumsily, 'I didn't mean t'cause trouble, Ratty. I promise I'll never do it again, please don't be angry.'

Rat's face fell and suddenly he seemed almost astonished, 'I'm not angry, Moley, dear,' he rested a gentle hand against Mole's dirt-smeared cheek, 'but you frightened me a great deal when you disappeared like that. I thought one of those weasels might have got you.'

Mole shuddered at the thought; 'I really am so sorry, Ratty,' he rambled on again but this time Rat held up a hand for silence.

'I know you are. But being sorry does not dismiss the fact that you put both our lives in danger. As your friend and companion, I consider it my duty to ensure this sort of foolishness never happens again.'

Mole's large brown eyes became even larger, 'w-what d'you mean, Ratty? Y-you're not goin' to send me away are you?'

'Send you away? You silly little fellow, of course not. Quite the contrary; I intend to cure you of this careless behavior right here in this living room.'

Before Mole could even open his mouth to ask what Rat meant by such a statement, his friend was already on his feet and removing his jacket to drape it across the back of the armchair, the wine completely forgotten. He looked far skinnier clad in his shirt and braces, though the dim glow of the hearth reflected the soft outline of muscle on each of his otherwise scrawny arms. Had he not been so afraid of what was to come, Mole might have found himself flushing at how absurdly attractive Rat appeared in that moment.

'I'm not sure how familiar you are with how ill behaviour is dealt with among us river folk,' Rat said as cheerily as ever, 'having lived underground for most of your life, that is. We have very practical methods of administering discipline that you will slowly become accustomed to in time. Now,' he returned his his seat, legs slightly apart, 'if you would be so kind; please unbutton your trousers and lie across my lap.' 

Mole felt heat pool into both his cheeks, 'I-I don't understand, Ratty.'

The sigh that followed from Rat lingered on the edge of irritation; but he patiently took his friend by the wrist and when he was close enough, began undoing the buttons holding those loose fitting trousers together.

'Please believe me when I say that I take no pleasure in doing this, Moley,' he carefully tugged Mole's trousers down to his ankles, pretending not to notice the lack of undergarments, 'but such procedures are necessary in situations such as this. Perhaps next time you will think twice before dragging us off into a stout-infested forest.'

'Ratty--' Mole began, only to find himself guided over a pair of knees so he was staring down at the floor. He felt Rat flip up the end of his thick winter coat, completely exposing him to the harsh chill of the burrow, 'Ratty, I don't understand! What're you doing?'

'I'm going to give you, what we river folk call, a spanking,' Rat replied, noticing that Mole had two dark freckles on his right arse cheek and his little stump of a tail was positively _adorable_ when it wriggled about like that, 'more specifically, I am going to smack your bottom until I am absolutely certain that you will never put yourself and I in such peril again. Do you understand, Moley?'

'I-I...oh crumbs!' Mole babbled, wriggling slightly in a pathetic attempt to escape, 'please Ratty, please don't! I won't do it again, I'll be good, oh please!'

'Don't make such a fuss,' scolded Rat, holding him still, 'it'll only take longer if you keep struggling. Now do try not to squirm, dear.'

He took a moment to observe the pale globes of Mole's rump, finding it was...pleasantly round. Of course, by the time he was finished with the wretch, there would merely be a crater where his bottom used to be. Metaphorically speaking.

'I'm going to start, Moley,' he said down to the man across his lap and he gently began to stroke his back when he felt Mole tremble, 'there now, I haven't even started yet.'

'I-I'm sorry, I'll t-try t'keep still,' Mole stammered out, already beginning to cry, 'j-just ignore me, s-sorry.'

It was becoming harder to concentrate now that Rat was having second thoughts. Mole had clearly been deprived of any sort of strict authority in his upbringing, and this would certainly teach him a jolly good lesson in keeping himself (and his friends) out of danger.

But this was _Mole._  Sweet, innocent Mole who would never harm anyone intentionally. The thought of deliberately inflicting pain upon him was almost stomach turning.

'Right then...' Rat began uncertainly, tapping Mole's bottom a few times before raising his hand and bringing it down again with a sharp _smack_.

Mole jerked on his lap almost immediately, though he managed to bite back the screech at the back of his throat and replace it with a strange, choking noise. His confidence gathering, Ratty landed another smack and another, until a dusky pink hue was beginning to creep its way along Mole's quivering buttocks, like paint clouding in water. 

After a while, it became clear that Mole was finding it increasingly difficult to keep quiet. Twenty spanks in and he was already beginning to struggle again, kicking and sobbing in an attempt to get free, 'R-Ratty, please, ow, ahow!'

Rat landed a swat on Mole's thigh, leaving a red blotch, 'enough of that. Put your legs down and bend over properly. This is exactly why you're being punished in the first place, Mole -- you can't follow simple instructions. You need to learn to do as you're told, otherwise you'll end up getting us all killed!'

That was...harsher than he intended it to be. He took his frustration out on Mole, slapping his palm against the already pink bottom until the poor man was bawling his eyes out. 

'Ratty, no more! No more, please -- Aaow, OWOWOW!'

Rat was surprised that the racket hadn't woken Badger but a battalion could have marched through the burrow and the old coot probably wouldn't have stirred. Still, Mole's wailing could have disturbed the whole forest -- you would have thought someone was torturing him the way he was thrashing about. Rat was slowly beginning to lose his patience.

'For heaven's sake, Moley! Stop that kicking at once!' 

Mole's sobbing fell to a whimper, 'I'm s-sorry Ratty.'

'Now keep still or I'll take my shoe off and use that instead.'

'Yes Ratty.'

Mole fell silent after that, covering his mouth to muffle his protests until the tears dripped down into the earth below. He hadn't intended to upset Ratty with his noise; he simply couldn't help it. He had never been good with handling pain and to know that he had upset his dearest friend with his complaints made water swirl into both of his dark brown eyes.

'I'm sorry Ratty,' he managed to mumble without stuttering, certain that his bottom must be blazing red by now, 'I-I know I'm useless a-and that I get in the way. I-I made us fall out of the boat the first time we met a-a-and I let Toad take us away from the river and I got us lost in the wood and s-s-scared you and I'm so sorry Ratty, I'll go back to my hole and l-leave you alone, I promise!'

Ratty's hand paused in mid-air and Mole waited for him to take off his shoe; he never did and Mole nearly tumbled off his lap in anticipation, his tears still dripping down the legs of Rat's trousers and onto the burrow floor. Then, gingerly, Rat pulled the lad up until he was cradled in his arms, careful not to touch the sore and aching bottom that was still dotted with red handprints.

'Moley...' Rat soothed with a voice like honey, brushing the tears away from Mole's red-rimmed eyes, 'you're not useless. Whatever gave you that idea?'

Mole gave a loud, wet sniff and nuzzled his damp, tear-stained face into the crook of Ratty's neck, relieved that the man didn't protest, 's-sometimes you get cross a-and I feel like you don't want me around. I never do a-anything useful, ever. I'm just a silly, _silly_ little mole!'

He fell back into pitiful sobs, smearing his tears and heaven knows what else across Ratty's neck but his friend barely noticed. One large, delicate hand reached down and gently rubbed small circles on both of Mole's strawberry red cheeks.

'Oh Moley, have I been neglecting you?' without even waiting for an answer, he pressed a tender kiss against Mole's forehead, 'I've been an absolute pig, haven't I? A selfish, _selfish_ pig. I'm so sorry, my dear; it was wrong of me to place the blame on you.'

Mole gave no verbal reply, because he really didn't feel that Ratty had anything to apologise for; he just snuggled further into the warmth of his friend, his tiny stump of a tail wriggling to and fro at the feeling of Ratty's arms around him.

' _Stay_ ,' Rat whispered, breath hot against Mole's funny, sticking up hair, 'you don't have to but...the riverbank will be an awfully lonely place without you. Of course, if you'd rather return to your hole, I quite understand,' he felt his voice catch in his throat at the mere thought of Moley leaving, 'I can't expect you to put up with a grumpy old thing like me forever.'

Mole stared at him wide-eyed, 'I'd never leave you willingly, Ratty! I only talked about returning home because I thought you _wanted_ me to leave!'

Well...Ratty hadn't been expecting that. A soft, rumble of laughter rose from his stomach and he chuckled.

'Moley,' he murmured, tilting the smaller man's head up so their faces hovered close, 'may I...?'

He wanted Mole to be absolutely certain that he knew what he was requesting; Mole watched for several silent minutes before nodding slowly and letting both his eyes slide close.

Ratty wasn't sure if Mole had been kissed before; likely not, as he had spent most of his life living alone underground, so romance was probably hard to come by unless he stumbled upon a fellow mole beneath the earth. Whether he had been kissed before or not, he seemed to catch on very quickly and completely relaxed into Ratty's arms as their lips were guided together, seeming to forget the pain throbbing in his backside as he lovingly licked at Rat's jaw and whiskers.

'I love you Moley,' Ratty said between kisses, 'I love you more than boats and that silly old riverbank; can you ever forgive me?' 

'I deserved it,' Mole blushed and smiled as Ratty's cold hands rubbed his sore cheeks with the greatest care, 'I promise I'll never do something so stupid again.' 

A short time later, the stoic figure of Badger came lumbering down the stairs, wondering what all the bloody noise was about. What he found was Mole curled up on Ratty's lap, both of them half asleep and cozy by the crackling hearth, like two slumbering children. 

Rat had always rebuffed the old man’s suggestions about settling down with somebody. Though the mole was...something very different from the lady rat Badger had been expecting.

Perhaps this was what Rat meant when he said he was "interested in other things."

Badger grunted and shuffled back up the stairs to bed.


End file.
